Tenebrae: The Shadows only she can see
by Marie Delcore
Summary: A girl can see these shadows while no one else can. Soon she will find out what the shadows really are and why only she can see them.
1. Prologue

The Shadows Only She Can See

Prologue

In the Beginning

"Did you see that mommy?" the five year old asked wide eyed in fear, pointing at nothing.

"What darling?" the mother looked but saw nothing. "There is nothing there. Now go to sleep Sonya. It's late." She cooed

"But mommy…I know I saw something. I'm sure… I saw something." The frightened child pleaded wide eyed.

"Go to sleep. It's getting late darling. I'm sure there isn't anything there. Good-night

Sonya. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She kissed her daughter on her head and pulled the covers up.

"O...okie d...d...dokie mommy." The child stammered.

The lights went out and the only thing that lit her room was a streetlamp outside her window. Then the shadows came. The shadows only she could see flew about her room. Wide eyed in fear the little girl huddled into the corner where her bed and wall met. She hid behind a wall of blankets, her bright eyes watching those shadows. Soon they began to swirl angrily around the room. Then droves of shadows came and darkened the room. The child tried to scream but she couldn't. She had already fallen asleep.

She would always see these shadows, even when no one else did. She didn't know what these things were or where they came from. She was always frightened of the dark shadows that always massed around her. No matter where she went the shadows were sure to be there. The shadows were true to their namesake. They were shadows, dark, and mysterious. They never made any noise; all they did was float in a great cloud around the child.

Unfortunately, the shadows would never go away. They would never leave the child alone; they would only torment, pester, and scare her. Soon they would become more frequent and larger in numbers. She would grow up seeing these shadows while no one else could. She soon learned to never tell any one about them, but to keep it as her secret.

One day she would find out what the shadows really are and finally begin to understand


	2. Shadows Revealed

**Hey everyone this is one of my favorite stories that I have written. There is no disclaimer except for any mvoies shows or book name s that I have used. This story is completely my own creation. Read and enjoy. Then review for me please. **

10 Years later

BEEP BEEP

An alarm clock blares.

"Get up it's time for school."

A moan issued from a lump of purple covers. Then a tremor ran through them as the person beneath them moved under them. Again, a moan emitted from the covers, defiant to the order given.

"Its 7:30 Sonya, you need to get up now." Another moan is issued.

"Lemme alone mom, I'm getting up." The girl moaned as she got out of her bed.

Her raven black hair was tussled till she ran her hand through it as she got out of bed. She groaned as her feet touched her cold, hard wooden floor of her room. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and pushing medium length hair out of her eyes, she stumbled toward the bathroom across the hall. She then took a cold shower to wake her up and succeeded at freezing herself in the process. She dried her hair so that it was mostly dry, yet still damp. She slide over to her stereo and turned it on. Dashboard Confessional blared as she sought out clothes for the day. She chooses a pair of navy jeans and a black tee shirt. After the clothes she put in her eyebrow ring and 6 earrings. A chocker adorned her neck as a dozen jelly bracelets adorned her wrist. She then put on brown eye shadow and crimson lipstick. Sonya then walked over, turned off the stereo and made a bee-line to the kitchen as she put on her shoes. The shadows followed her as she finished her daily routine. The shadows were following her floating, flying, all around her. It was something that had happened all her life, ever since she could remember. She ignored them as she did the annoying people at her school.

"Sonya Marie hurry up. School." A voice rang out

"I'm here mom. No worries." Sonya said as she ran down the last three stairs.

"Well I have to otherwise you would always be late for school. Know that dear. It's a motherly instinct." The lady smiles pushing her jet black hair out of her face as she leans in for a hug from her daughter.

Sonya hugged her mom and places a kiss on her weathered cheek. She looked at the clock and quickly picked up a muffin to eat on her way to school. She picked up her black skateboard as she gave her mom a hug good-bye then ran out the door to school. Once on the way to school she started to skate as she plugged into her music. Dashboard Confessional blared as she rode down the sidewalk to school 5 blocks away. As she rode past one house a boy rode out and caught up with her. He was wearing black roller blades.

"Ahh the lovely Sonya must have slept in….again." the boy said sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…yeah. The alarm clock didn't go off. It's not my fault Jared. Well maybe it was my fault. I went to bed at 12 'cause of the butt load of homework we had. Patricks gave us so much. Jeez." Sonya complained and blushed at the same time as her friend messed up her still damp hair.

"I know but still. Never mind, I wonder if Devon is goin' to ride with us to school." Jared turned around and skated backwards. "Well speak of the devil. Hey what's up Dev?" Jared smacked the Asian kid on the back as he turned around again.

"Hey. You wake up late again Sonya? Nothin' much is happening here Jared." he rode up on his bike becoming level with his friends his brown hair flipping in the breeze.

"Yes sadly. But it's not my fault. I blame it on Patricks butt load of homework." she replied as she boosted her speed.

"I can vouch for that. That homework took me hours." Devon complained. "Race ya to school." He yelled as he torn down the sidewalk toward the school at the end of the block.

"No fair!" Jared and Sonya cried in unison tearing down the street after him.

Sonya sped up fast enough to pass Jared and close in on Devon. She began to pass him up as she turned and stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same but his tongue was pierced with a barbell. A bench appeared in her path and she jumped over it landing in front of her wide eyed friend. She then put on a last burst of speed and fell onto the grass in front of her school. She then rolled to her side laughing then she saw a shadow take a form. A laughing pair of deep stone gray eyes, a smiling face, dirty blonde hair falling into those laughing eyes. She blinked, and the shadow was gone but that face was still in her mind

"Jeez your pretty fast Son for a girl I mean." Devon said falling onto the ground beside her, receiving a punch for what he said.

"Yeah, you beat me and Devon, even though he had a 2 second head start." Jared fell beside her, panting as he took off his blades.

"Well I have been practicing kind of. I raced against Tony Mitchell all weekend. I got better and now I can beat both of you. Ha." Sonya laughed mocking the boys

Both boys groaned as they tackled the girl lying on her back. Sounds of laughter rang out from the mass of flying hair, flailing limbs, and the occasional sound of flesh hitting flesh. Sonya came out on top as she held both boys in head locks. She then let them got. After trying to stare her down, a pair of emerald green and brown eyes filled with laughter instead of mock anger. Laughing they began to realize how stupid the situation was, two masculine guys getting beat by a slight but very fit teenaged woman.

The first bell telling everyone that school was officially open rang. The trio jumped up and hastily grabbed their belongings. Sonya grabbed her skateboard and messenger bag. Devon moved his bike to the rack and picked up his backpack. Jared picked up his bag and stuffed his skates into them switching to black sneakers. Finally, they were ready for school.

Sonya went to her locker and stuffed her skateboard and bag into it. Then she got her books for the first and second block. The books included: note books, agenda, portfolio, class books, and Fearing the Shadows. She then stopped at locker 623, Jesse's locker to drop a note. The day went came and went as usual with the exception of one thing. All day she thought of that mysterious face she saw in that shadow earlier. She thought about it all through biology, computer literature, and math.

Mr. Jones was explaining a complicated math problem on the board as she drew the mysterious face on her homework. The picture was of his head and the surroundings. She made sure he had those laughing, deep, mysterious eyes. Alaina, the girl next to Sonya, looked over her shoulder and said the guy looked really cute. Then Mr. Jones finished the problem.

"Now Miss Flint…Miss Flint?" he asked in his usual monotonous voice.

"Huh? Oh sorry Mr. J. What did you ask?" Sonya asked after being nudged in the ribs but Alaina

"Can you tell me the answer to this problem Miss Flint?" Mr. Jones asked

Glancing at the problem on the board she answered." X has to be equal to pie times the square root of 32 plus 152 square. Then x will equal 0 which solves the problem" she said as she went back to her drawing.

"Right…now I want... wait. That was the correct answer. I...um... don't know what to say. Well done Miss Flint." Mr. Jones flustered

"How did you do that Sonya?" Alaina asked

"Do what? Answer that problem? Ummm…I...uhh. Lucky guess." Sonya replied as she went on with her drawing.

Soon everyone was asking her do their homework. But she had to decline because she was late for class. Ms. Patricks was the one of the most evil teachers in the entire school and the hardest. She was the English teacher. She made projects be due the next day like the one they had to do last night. Write their version of Shakespeare's sonnet #138 and turn it in the next day or write a poem of our own with rhyme. Sonya chose to write the poem but she had the hardest time with the rhyming.

Maybe the reason she wrote the poem was because of the crying she had heard the night before. Maybe it was because she had cried her last night because someone close to her was hurt. Or because in a weird way she was crying everyday since she was born. Ever since she could remember she had this feeling or overwhelming sadness that filled her soul and mind. She tried to ignore it but the only way she could get over the feeling was to write it down on paper. This time the overwhelming feeling was the deep sadness of crying

Cry

The tears are falling, as you cry

Trust her and pray that you stay alive

She'll betray, no hesitation, to dull the pain

Because the heart you see has already been claimed

So who will save your soul tonight?

Will you give up without a fight?

She's a shattered doll because of this siege

Stick around, pick up the pieces

And cry

Her eyes are so cold, like freezing rain

Hold her tight to stop the pain

The unblinking stare, feelings hidden

By love, the poison, she's been bitten

So cry the tears, for her, for you

The wall against you, try to break through

She'll keep you out, unless you force

It's the only way to stop her course

Of self-destruction

So who will save your soul tonight?

Will you give up without a fight?

She's a shattered doll because of this siege

Stick around, pick up the pieces

And cry

Sonya was one of the few people who actually turned the paper in because students made up excuses about their homework. The bell rang and the school let out. Thank goodness it was Thursday. She rode home with Devon and Jared, they had organized an exchanged of rides for over the weekend. So it would be that Sonya had Jared skates, Devon had her skateboard and Jared had Devon's bike. Once she got home she did her Pre-Calculus, reading, and English homework. She put on Disturbed and danced around her room for hours. Sonya ate London broil and fried rice for supper with her mother. She took a hot shower, put of a tank, shorts, after all that she jumped onto her bed and started to read Fearing the Shadows.

_The boy screamed in terror as the shadows enveloped his small frame. The boy was afraid and the shadows fed off that fear. The more he feared the larger the shadows got. He tired to fight the shadows. He thought of lights, angels, and his girlfriend at her house. That made the shadows angry. They began to choke the life from the boy. He fought back even though darkness tinted the edges of his vision. HE couldn't get enough oxygen to breathe. That was it…he was going to die in the hands of his worst fear… the shadows. Then he thought of her…blonde hair, bright, blue eyes, her gentle lips on his. It gave him the energy he needed to break free from the shadows. The shadows scattered as he broke free from their bonds. He called upon his personal angel to help him. She flew into the room her sword was drawn, one shadow took its true form. It became a hideous beast, pus seeping from numerous pores, greasy black hair was matted on its head, talons flexed on it freakish hands. The battle ensued, the angel was taking blows as well as giving back the same but more powerful. She took her sword, swung it around her head and sliced the demons head right off its hideous body. The remnants of the beast flew out of the room in fear. _

_The angel collapsed to the floor and the boy ran to her side. With his powers he healed her marred body to its original form. He had healed the wounds but the pain would eventually subside. With difficulty the angel sat in an upright position and touched the boys face gingerly. He flinched at the touch and noted that blood was one her fingers, his own blood. It came from where the shadows had tried to suffocate him. He touched the wound with his fingers, closing the wound with his powers. Then he hugged the angel. _

_He nodded to her as she looked lovingly into his eyes. She then vanished into the air but she wasn't gone forever. She would return when ever the boy needed her. She would always be at his side no matter what. But there would be one time that she wouldn't be able to make it to him in time. It might even cost him his life._

Sonya had fallen asleep after se had read that last sentence. Her head resting on book keeping her place. Her hair was covering the pages of the book as her hand marked the last sentence she read. As she slept she dreamed of that face she saw that morning. This is what happened in the dream.

_A voice is the fog sounded out. It was a male's voice, deep, rich, with a thick Spanish accent. The voice was also very masculine yet young. A body came out of the fog, tall, tan, and all around handsome. He had dirty blonde hair with bright high lights from the sun, those some laughing stone gray eyes as before, his eyes almond shaped and adorable, his hair was falling into his eyes making them look almost cat like. His body was well toned; he had strong arm, calf, and stomach muscles. He was the epitome of the perfect guy in the world. He was no older than she, so he must have been 15. _

_At the same time as he was walking out of the fog he was speaking. The words rang out clear as a bell and echoed through the room. He was reciting a poem, one Sonya had never heard of before. It went something like this_

_I want some where, some where I can be._

_Alone in silence where no one can see._

_Away from peering eyes,_

_Someplace hidden in the skies._

_Not in the darkness, or in the light_

_Just some place, someplace just right._

_Just right for me and no one else_

_So that no one can find me, no one or else _

_A place with rooms just like the sea_

_A place where I can drink cold tea_

_A quiet place hidden by trees_

_Some place right by the seas_

_By the seas of rolling clouds_

_Always silent never loud_

_Rolling, tumbling with glee_

_Amusement just for me_

_All I want is some where no one can see_

_Just a quiet place_

_Some where just for me._

_The boy moved closer to Sonya, so close that she could reach out and touch his angelic face, _

_"Sonya… you saw me today for the first time… it won't be the last. My name is Christopher Alejandro Sanchez. I will always be there when you call. Remember Sonya… remember." Christopher touched her mind as he spoke…sadness tinted his voice._

_Sonya finally understood why she felt sad all the time. She took off running after him as he walked away. She wanted answers… it was all too surreal. It was just like the boy in _Fearing the Shadows_. She wanted answers but he was already gone and she was left in the swirling fog._

Sonya woke up breathless. 'So his name was Christopher' she thought.

**There is the 2nd chapter. Please review. Cry is by Kat Rowan Kamara. And thanks to Celebdil-Glalad and Tin for review. Marie**


	3. Chrispoher Alejandro Sanchez

**This is the next chapter**. **I am finally getting the hang of adding on chapters without screwing up the order ofthe chapters. Enjoy this next installment. PS itsa bit evil and talks about rape..... people die in this chappie:'(**

_**Christpoher Alejandro Sanchez**_

"I wondered when you were going to wake up Sonya Marie Flint." A voice rang out in her room.

Sonya looked up and saw Christopher sitting on her bed. She stared in amazement that he wasn't a shadow. But only she saw him earlier today. 'He must be a shadow. It's…'

"You know that I am a shadow but I can take a solid form around you. Yes, I can read your thoughts and everything. I came to you. When you were a child, I saw you for what you were. You are special Sonya, there is also the fact that when you grew up so did I. We are connected by a special bond created by God. He saw that you were special and so did I. I saw you for what you were a person who can help ghosts find peace within them selves and go to heaven. Also you are representation of my self when I was young. I was rambunctious and my friends were wild I never knew what was going to happen next. Just like your friends. I miss my human life so much… I wish that I could love again like I once did. But it is a fool's errand to dream that way. I'm sorry Sonya. I never really introduced myself to you. I probably instead of talking this entire time, I should show you what my life was like when I was a child." He spoke blushing as he spoke.

With a wink he took Sonya's hand and held her close to his body. His wings appeared

And enclosed the two as a strong wind blew around them. As it blew around the two ages passed in seconds. People were born and died in a matter of minutes. After what seemed hours they arrived in Barcelona, Spain in the year of 1450.

_There was a small teenager running on a beach toward the crystal water, sun shining on his face, sandy hair pushed back by wind. You cold see that he was well in shape since he had only a pair of brown cotton pants. The girl who followed him looked exactly like him with waist length blonde hair followed him as well as two older people behind them. The boy was waist deep in the warm water when his mother shouted to him._

"_Cristobal! No vaya a lejos fuera."(Christopher! Don't go too far out.)_

_He replied into the wind but his mother wasn't amused with his response. She wanted to keep her son and daughter safe not matter the cost. She knew that slavers thrived on the young and healthy ones and they would put up a great fight to get what they wanted. She shivered at the thought of losing her beloved children of her husband as well. Her husband came and put a comforting arm around his wife. He too dreaded the thought of losing the children for he was once enslaved by the slaver and hoped that his children would never have go through the pain and suffering he did. I was one of the many reasons that he carried his cutlass where ever he went. HE did it only for the protection of his children and pregnant wife._

"_Come on Marie… the water is great…unless you are too frightened to get a little water on you." Christopher taunted the girl on the shore_

"_Frightened? Frightened? You ask if I am frightened. I believe it was you who didn't want to come here remember." She replied as she ran into the water her dress trailing in the water._

_The two tackled each other and splashed around in the water. It didn't matter if Marie's dress got we they were brother and sister, not to mention twins. They had been with each other everyday of their lives, they shared a room together, and the bath sometimes. Their father yelled out to them and they made their way back to shore. Once out of the water, they were shivering even though it was a warm summer day. Marie's dress was plastered to her small but muscular frame and Christopher's pants were stuck to his muscular legs his hair plastered to his pace creating a shadowed look. Their father covered the shiver twins in a blanket as they made their way back to their house. Darkness began to fall as the small family began to reach their small cottage. Little did they know that they were being followed by the very people their parents were trying to protect them from? The slavers._

_Finally everyone had fallen asleep, with the exception of the twins. They were always looking for new ways to get in trouble. They made sure that their parents were sleeping before they went into the cellar. They ate a few dried apples and picked up their sword that their father had made for them. They fought against each other, pretending to be pirates. The clanging and banging of the sword fight resonated throughout the house. Then the two heard a loud banging at the front door. The two kept their swords unsheathed as they crept up the cellar stairs. Christopher went up first and they watched what was going on outside the cellar door through the cracks in the door._

_Their mother and father were already wake and silently coming down the stairs. Rough voices were echoing through the house. Their father had his two swords in his hands and a cutlass at his side. Their mother stayed in the background to protect her unborn child but still was equipped with a set of razor sharp daggers and a spear. Then the door broke down showering the floor with splinters. Men with matted greasy hair enter their home. Their father fought with the strength of 20 men and with each spin of his blade he took a man down. No one was getting any further than the door. Then one man entered with out him knowing. The man snuck behind him and once the mother saw she screamed but it was too late. The man thrust his sword into his father from behind. Blood was spilt all over the floor. Their father grasped wide eyed as he looked down and saw the bloody blade protruding from his body. HE turned toward his wife and then to the cellar door. Then he made a sickening gurgling sound as a blood bubble burst on his lips spurted out of his mouth, and he fell to the ground dead. Marie gasped and started to sob but Christopher tried to muffle the sound but it was too late. The men were advancing on the door and their mother. They weren't going to kill her because she was with child; they were going to keep her for the child and other uses. The door swung open and light flooded into the cellar. A man grabbed Christopher by his throat and another got Marie by her hair. The man who held Christopher held him above his head inspecting him. The man was suffocating him as he thrashed around trying to get a breath of air as black dotted his vision. He saw his mother with a dagger at her throat and a man holding his sister with her arms behind her back. He stopped struggling and the man let him go. HE dropped to the floor hard pain ran up and down his back. Another man came up with rough ropes and roughly tied Christopher's hands behind his back. When ever he moved the ropes cut his wrists. The man did the same to his sister but was gentle around his mother for she was with child. Marie was thrown roughly beside Christopher. There was fear in her eyes as she looked at him. He smiled and she was more at ease. _

_Another man came and inspected the twins and their mother. Seeing that she was with child; he looked at her and winked and slicked back his greasy hair. He summoned to men and left while they took her out of the house screaming for her children. Another man then came over and knelt before Marie and Christopher. He looked at Marie with desire, desire for cruel things. He then ran his fingers through her silky hair. She flinched as his hand then caressed her smooth cheek. Christopher made a move to stop him but a boot landed hard on his back forcing him to stay on his knees. The man then walked behind her placed one large hand on her shoulder and pressed hard on her shoulder; a pressure point. With a weak cry she collapsed to the floor. Christopher cried out her name as her head hit the floor but the man on top of him blocked any movement he tried to make. Two more men came into their house and took Marie out to who knows where. Then the man on top of him released him. Christopher sat up and looked at the man who had done all of this. His eyes were filled with the fire of malice and the need for revenge. Christopher spat on the man's boots as he came toward him. He received a cuff in the head for doing that. Then the man came to eyes level with Christopher._

"_Now kid…you don't want anything to happen to you sister or mother do ya? NO well than listen up. Come with us without a fight and you won't get hurt. Ya savy? Or we can make it for ya and knock ya out. Either way is fine for me. It's your choice kid… are you gonna be a good boy and come quietly or what?" the mans voice was rough and gravely._

"_Knock me out for all I care just as long as my mother and sister aren't hurt. You can do anything to me just don't hurt them." As he said this he knew he was going to regret it._

_The last thing he remembered was the hilt of a sword coming toward him. He knew no more. _The image swirled to a plantation some where in Spain in the middle of nowhere.

_Marie was wearing nothing more than a short skirt and a large piece of cloth wrapped around her upper body. She was breaking up the dirt around the plants so that Christopher could pick up the weeds. Christopher was wearing a pair of pants and nothing else. Their mother was in the large white house on the hill in labor. Everything was quiet except for the occasional piercing cry of their mother. Then they would send a worried look toward the house and keep working. If they didn't work they would get whipped. Christopher was beaten twice for trying to talk back his back was now covered in welts and rope-like scars that would be there forever. A young maiden came running out of the house towards the two working in the field. She told them that their mother wanted them to be with her as she delivered her baby not matter what the owner thought. They followed the girl into the house to where their mother was delivering. _

_She was all pale and sweaty. Her hands were clenched in pain as well as her face. When she saw the twins she relaxed a little. Then her face pinched in sudden massive wave of pain and she let out a petrifying scream. Then right after that an infant's cry pierced the silence. Another baby was born into the Sanchez family. Their mother was bleeding profoundly and it couldn't be stopped. But the baby was a baby boy so they named him Alejandro after his father and big brother's second first name. The twins were pushed out of the room and sent back o work in the fields. They were overjoyed at the birth of their little brother but they were also concerned about their mother bleeding so badly. They put off the idea and began to work again. The day dragged on and soon it was night time. They went and bathed as well as ate some food. Them they wandered to their hut in which they were to stay in. A visitor awaited them there with some grim news. Their mother had died because she had bled too much but the child was still alive and was going to be taken care of by the master. He would not be a slave and would never know where he came from…it was for his own good. Then the visitor left. They fell asleep in disbelief as their lives went from bad to worse._

_Days, weeks, and months passed. Little Alejandro grew up fast. He looked exactly like Christopher and had his mothers deep blue eyes. But the twins stayed as far away from his as possible because he brought back the memories of the visitor, and the dreadful news. One day the impossible would happen._

_Marie and Christopher were summoned to master's quarters. Christopher was asked to say outside the door while he talked to Marie privately and then he would talk to him. He didn't trust the man so he kept his ear to the door and what he heard greatly disturbed him. He heard his sister repeat no to the man and then he heard her scream. "Please...no…NO!!" she screamed. Then he heard a loud thud and moaning and groaning, more pleas to stop. He finally realized what was happening to his sister. He then broke the door down and stood shocked at what he saw. The master was raping his twin sister; he was practically raping him in a way. A wave of rage flew over Christopher and he ran toward the man. He knocked him off Marie and told her to run. She did after she wiped her tears away and collected her clothes and put them on but she stayed outside the door to watch what was going on. The master and Christopher were fist fighting each were taking and receiving blows to their bodies. The work given to him had strengthened Christopher so he had an advantage. Then the master threw Christopher onto the ground and then picked him up and threw him at the wall. Pictures fell off the wall as Christopher tried to regain balance. The master drew out a dagger and ran at Christopher who was clutching his side. It went right under a rib close to his heart. The man jerked the dagger and wrenched it out of Christopher body. Marie ran to her dying twin's side and caressed his wet hair and face. She tried to stop the blood but it was all in vain. The last thing he heard before he died was Marie telling him to wait for her at the gates of heaven and the Master telling her that she was now his, and that is was Christopher's fault that he didn't obey what he told him to do. Crying Marie left Christopher's motionless body. His emotionless gray eyes still open in shock just like their father when he was killed. _

The wind took them back to Sonya's room where she collapsed onto her bed still in shock from the trip and what she had seen. Christopher placed a hand on her shoulder and then placed both arms around her. Sonya had started sobbing hysterically onto his chest. The reason she was crying was for both her and Chris. She had almost been raped as a child by her father, beaten and had seen her father be killed in front of her. But she felt bad because Chris' life was much worse than her own and she could sadly relate to his nightmarish life. At least she knew she had someone to talk to and someone who felt the same way as she did. Maybe then she could actually love someone. Maybe. Between sobs she yawned and began to slowly fall towards sleep welcoming door. Within minutes she was sleeping on Christopher's shoulder. Gently he placed her head on the pillows and covered her with blankets. He then went to a dark corner of her room and walked into the wall.

**So that was Christopher. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the cliffie. Chapters are still coming. Keep reviewing for me. **


	4. Crush

**Wow the FOURTH chapter in Tenebrae. Hope you enjoy it. This one is a little off the topic but it fits in with the story eventually. **

As her alarm clock blared, Sonya woke up startled. She thought everything that happened last night was a dream. She got up without a hint of trouble or yelling from her mom. As she reached for her skateboard to head out she found Christopher holding it for her by the front door. She suddenly jumped back startled that she so called dream was real.

"Jeez you scared the crap out of me Christopher. Please don't do that again." Sonya gasped stifling a scream, gasping for breath and trying to clam her racing heart.

"I'm sorry Sonya. And you can call me Chris; I like it better than Christopher any way. I just wanted to say good-morning before you left and that I had someone who needs your help after school." Chris said as he handed Sonya her skateboard.

"Um…okay I guess. I will have to finish my homework first. If you want to come along to school with me you can. You can see my friends Devon, Jared, and maybe Jesse if she comes to school today. But I won't be able to talk to you because people will think I am crazy." Sonya said as she walked out the door and began to ride down the street to school.

"That _is okay. Our thoughts are connected so I can talk to you inside your_ _consciousness like this_." Chris spoke; his voice resonated through her mind.

"_That is so cool_." Sonya thought as she rode down the street. "_This is Devon and Jared. Devon's family is Asian. Jared is just plain weird that is why I hang with him. Well that is why I hang out with all of my friends. They are all out of the ordinary."_

"Hey guys. It is finally the final day of school before the weekend. What do you guys have planned for the weekend?"

Both boys replied. "Nothin'. What do you want to do?"

"How about we go and see a movie, eat at the coffee shop, joke around, and finally go to the arcade and play DDR!!!" Sonya said counting on her fingers.

"Sound awesome. When do we start Sonya?" Devon asked

"ASAP. WE only have 2 days to get all of this done. I say we do the coffee shop tonight. Then see a movie and arcade tomorrow. Finally go to the skate park and fool around. How about that boys?" Sonya quizzed as she skated backwards toward school

"AWESOME!!!" the boys yelled as they made the final leg of their journey to school.

After seven hours of pure torture for the students of the Jefferson High School the final bell rang. Sonya raced to her locker and grabbed her skateboard, backpack, Fearing the Shadows, and her literature book to finish reading Edgar Allen Poe's Raven. All day Sonya had filled Chris in on the advanced in technology, which people she stayed away from and the ones she talked to, how the vending machines worked, and any other information she could give to him about the advanced society of today. It was a lot easier since she could talk to him with out any one knowing, plus he helped out on her history test on Spanish aristocracy For her the end of the school day was, in a way, a saving grace. After stopping to tell Devon and Jared when to meet at the coffee shop, Aroma, before heading toward home, a shower, and a change of clothes.

Since her mom didn't get home till 5:30, Sonya had to be a latch key kid. She didn't mind coming home to an empty house. It was comforting for Sonya to be alone. Now having Chris to talk to, it might break the silence which she usually filled with punk rock.

"Sonya…. I need you to help a child tonight since you are…going out. She is only 4 years old. She lost her parents and her life. I need you to help her find peace and well rest in peace. Her name is Cassandra and she is haunting your friend Devon's house." Christopher told Sonya as she put on her make-up.

" Uhh… ok. But how am I going to get to his house. I mean I can't stay over at a guy's house my mom wont let me." Sonya exclaimed as the phone rang. Sonya's mother's voice came out of the receiver.

"Darling I am not going to be home tonight. I have some business that I need to see to. I have already made plans for you to stay at Devon Williams house. I know that you two are friends so it wasn't a problem. Well I've got to go. I love you Sonya." Her mother said quickly before hanging up

"I told you there was a way to get to Devon's house." Chris said smirking.

Sonya rolled her eyes as she put the receiver down. After she recovered from the shock she ran around her room grabbing Cd's, DVD's, and her bathing suit and stuffed it all in her backpack. Now Devon's family was pretty wealthy but he didn't like to show it. It brought bad company. At 4:00 Sonya locked the house up and skated towards Devon's. While she skated towards Devon's house Chris in formed her about the 4 year old ghost haunting Devon's house.

"Hey Sonya," Devon said. "My mom told me that you were coming. What a surprise eh?"

"Yeah. Normally my mom would never let me sleep over at a guys house. I guess it is very important what ever she is doing." Sonya shrugged and took off the skates.

Devon showed Sonya to his room where they would be spending the night. His room was so hi-tech. He had two big screen TV's: one in the wall and the other was installed in the ceiling above his bed. He had surround sound, X-Box, Game Cube, and almost every DVD, CD, and game that ever existed. The room was paradise. His room also had a secret stair way to the basement and pool. So the two changed into their swimsuits and went down the stairs.

The pool was Olympic sized and had three different diving platforms. Sonya immediately saw a challenge and took off her cover shirt to reveal a black bikini. After that she took off towards the highest diving platform. After running up three flights of stairs she reached the top. Down below Devon jumped into the pool and swam to the deep end to watch her. Sonya walked to the end of the diving board and bounced three times before jumping off. Gracefully she did two back flips before entering the water without a splash. Devon applauded her as she surfaced looking like a monster. Laughing, Sonya moved her black hair out of her face.

"Man I wish I lived here. It would be so awesome to be able to swim everyday and fall asleep watching T.V." Sonya said as she swam over to Devon

"It isn't that great. But the sleeping part is pretty cool I guess. Mom is going to let us stay up as long as we want so we can watch pretty much anything we want. I can't wait. This is the first time my mom let me have a girl over. Oh and we can tell ghost stories. MWHAHAHA!!" Devon spoke as he splashed Sonya.

"Yeah, I have a few good ones. Last one to the diving board is a loser" Sonya said as she sped toward the diving boards."

The two played in the pool for almost two hours. They dove off the diving boards and had music playing the entire time. At one point Devon's two older twin brothers came and they played a couple bouts of chicken. Devon and Sonya won most of the challenges the twin sent their way. After that their mom called them upstairs for dinner. All the while Chris was taking in the scenery and looking for the 4 year old girl.

After changing into dry clothes Sonya made her way to the dinning room. There the twins, Sonya Devon, and their parents ate dinner and spoke of what they did the entire day. After dinner Mrs. Williams let everyone have cheesecake and ice cream. The parents and kids went their own ways. The twins went out side to play football. The parents went to do the dishes. Sonya and Devon went to his room and began playing X-Box games. Time passed as the two friends passed the whole night away playing games, watching movies and sneaking down the backstairs while everyone was sleeping to the pool. As the sun began to sink below the horizon the teens decided to just hang out in Devon's room and watch some movies, they watched Van Helsing and Lord of the Rings: Return of the King…well at least part of it till they began to fall asleep.

Sonya had fallen asleep while Lord of the Rings was running so she was curled up on the couch. She looked so peaceful and serene while she slept. She shuddered in her sleep from the cold. Suddenly Devon walked over with a blanket in hand without thinking and tenderly, almost brotherly tucked the blanket around the sleeping girl. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face without thinking and looked lovingly at her face. Suddenly he drew his hand back alarmed.

"_What am I thinking????"_ Devon thought to himself._ "I don't even like her like that…I mean she's like a sister to me. Oh who am kidding other than myself." _With a sigh he flopped onto his bed with a thud.

He tried to stare at the ceiling but his gaze kept falling on the sleeping girl. As were his thoughts. He kept thinking about her laugh, her smile, how her eyes glittered when she was challenged to do something, the way she flipped her unruly black hair out of those deep gray blue eyes, and just the way she acted in general, just like a guy. As he thought about her he watched her chest rise and fall in time with her breathing HE sighed as he turned onto his back to think about thing but mostly about a way to admit his major crush on Sonya to her.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I am running out of story so I am gointo finish typing and go add more for everyone. **


	5. Raven

**This is going to be a short chapter leading up to a really long one. I hope you like**

As he thought about Sonya, an eerie glow of light hovered over Sonya's sleeping form. The light began to take the form of a teenaged girl with black waist length hair, her eyes were blue but pain filled and sad, and her clothes were of the 15th century and were tattered and worn. She stood over Sonya peering curiously at her face. Devon turned to looks at Sonya again and saw the apparition looming over her body. He gasped in surprise and fright at the same time and weighed the options whether to wait till the apparition was gone or to try and keep it away from Sonya. He, wanting to be a man, decided to fight and protect the sleeping girl if he could.

He nimbly jumped off his bed and silently hit the floor. He began to slink up on the ghost then he tried to tackle the ethereal being. He obviously flew right through her body but it got the girl's attention. Devon crashed into the wall but was on his feet and running over to the sleeping Sonya.

"Sonya?! Sonya!! Wake up. There's a ghost that's trying to get you! WAKE UP!!!!" he frantically shook the girl awake.

"D...Devon? What yawn a ghost? Huh? A ghost. Ummm…uh…Chris!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Devon stood back in wonder until Sonya tackled him to the ground as another apparition flew across the room to hold off the ethereal female being. The on Sonya called Chris had wings and was taunting the other who was jumping madly trying to get at him. As soon as the girl got dizzy enough Chris landed and grabbed the other ghost from behind. His strong arms stopped the other from making any escape s did his wings. As soon as the ghost girl was immobile the two teenagers got up off the floor.

"Thanks Chris you're a life saver really." Sonya said to the ghost boy as she helped Devon off the floor.

"It's alright. So this is the girl I was talking about Sonya the one who has been haunting Devon." Chris relied well naturedly

"Who are you? And she has been haunting me?!" Devon exclaimed "No wonder I've been feeling like I am always being watched. But who are you?????? Sonya does this mean anything to you?" Devon spoke flustered

"Umm well it's kinda a long story to tell you. You see ever since I was a little kid I could see these shadows that no one else could. And a few days ago I found out that the shadows are ghosts who haven't found peace and moved on. It's a whole big mess that I have kept hidden and so far no one knows about it…well now you know so I guess its not much of a secret anymore then is it?" Sonya explained hurriedly laughing in the end of it all

"She's right, the story is too long. First we must find out why this ghost was haunting you so vigilantly. It seems strange for a ghost of a girl to haunt a boy so much. No tell us why you were following him?" Christopher interrogated the ghost girl.

The ghost girl turned her head away from the teenagers who were looking straight at her. As she did her hair cast a shadow over her face making her look sad and scary all at the same time. Christopher kept her in his tight grasp to make sure that she wouldn't try to run away and hide before they could get a straight answer from the illusive ghost who haunted Devon.

"Now will you please tell us? We will understand. I know at least I will. You can trust us." Sonya tried to coax the girl out of her silent treatment. "Chris let her go. We can trust I know it. Just tell us everything."

Christopher gave Sonya a quizzical look then released the girl from his grasp. He was unsure of Sonya's decision but he was going to have to live with it. He trusted Sonya with her decision and just hoped it wouldn't harm her or her friend. So with that he flew over to Sonya's side, touched her shoulder reassuringly and slipped into the shadows. The girl looked around like a trapped rabbit but soon she calmed down. She was beginning to find out that running was inevitable… she was going to have to tell her story sooner or later.

"My name is Raven." The girl whispered as she relaxed.

"What?!?" Devon quizzed surprised that the girl talked.

"My name is Raven. I…I guess I have to tell you why I am haunting you. I guess…… I Guess I have to tell you about my life before then…." Her accent was English. "But how to begin?"

"How about at the beginning?" Devon suggested and received a glare from Sonya that told him that that wasn't the right thing to say. Suddenly Devon stayed quiet.

The ghost girl smiles a little bit. There were many reasons why she haunted the boy but one stuck in her mind the most. He reminded her of Him.

"He's right…I must start at the beginning." Raven breathed deeply and began….

**Sorry for the short chapter but I had to leave a cliffie for everyone. Review**.


	6. A Ghostly Tale

Chapter 6 A Ghostly Tale **This is the lastest installment in my story. Its has take n me forever to get this chapter uploaded and finished. I will keep on trying to get it done. Enjoy**

All alone with no care in the world, that's how I lived. Alone all my life." The ghost girl spoke, her words were echoy." Both of my parents died when I was young. So I fended for myself. I never got out of my house…I never wanted to. I was glad to stay away from the world. Never did I believe that my own house would be the death of me.

"I was scared of the world outside my front door. I didn't trust it, I couldn't ever. I lost everything that I loved to disease and despair. Soon I began to make my own world to escape the real one. I lived in that world. It was a world where dragon, elves, monsters, and beast beyond anyone's wildest imagination came alive. I made one of the elves be a dark elf. He had pitch black hair, waist length, deep blue eyes, almond shaped of course. As far as his body, I won't go into detail but it was far beyond compare. Even though he had demonic markings and light blue skin. His name was Razac. I was the only immortal mortal whose beauty rivaled even that of the elven women. Soon strange things began to happen. My dreams began to come true. Even the pain of death, sorrow, the beasts, creatures, even my dark elf… they all became real." The girl sighed as her eyes glazed over.

"What do you mean by 'Your dreams came true'? That isn't possible is it? Not in the 15th century right?" Sonya quizzed the ghost girl.

"What do you mean Sonya?" Devon asked since he was new to the whole ghost/shadow business.

"I mean us did she know who was causing her dreams and fantasies to come true? I'll explain it later tonight if we don't fall asleep or what ever. But back to the problem at hand. How did your dream come true?" Sonya explained to Devon then directed her attention to the ghost girl.

"Hmm? Sorry… I was thinking about…never mind. Oh you mean how did my dream become reality? Well ghosts did it all. Certain ghosts who wanted to see me happy." The girl said mischievously.

"But who exactly?" Devon quizzed.

"My parents ghosts to be exact. They came to me in a dream. They told me that they didn't want to see me sad so they made my creatures, my people, and my dark elf become a reality. As you know the dark elf loved me, the way I wished someone always would. So we passed our days, watching my dream world pass us by in his tower. Razac's tower was in the middle of my world in my castle that I had made up. Together we created minions to do our bidding and conjured spell from countless midnight blue bound magic books. Everyday passed on with more and more conflicts. Wars between people were being waged. Everything in my dream world began to fall apart. I began to fear the powers of my parent's ghosts." Raven said turning her head away. "My world began to collapse around me."

The silence after the ghost girl spoke was deafening. Sonya tried to put A and B together. Christopher stood in the shadows not saying a word to anyone. Devon twitched nervously on his bed. Soon he couldn't stand it. He broke the silence with a single whispered question.

"What happen next?" he asked quietly without looking up.

Sonya quickly looks back up at her friend beside her. She was surprised that he asked the question in the first place. She was sorry and yet at the same time amazed that he took the fact that there are things such as ghost in the real world so well. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he turned. Sonya could see questions in his eyes.

Raven understood what the boy was going through. She pitied him for reasons of her own. So once again she began the deadly end of her story.

"Well, I am sad to say that my wonder word took a turn for the worst. Wars began to break out among the people of the lands. Elves went against mortals while beasts went against beasts. Our castle, my castle was in the middle of it all. Battles ensued everyday without fail. The ground ran red with the blood from the battles, massacred bodies of elves, humans, and beast covered the land. I feared what would happen next but Razac calmed my fears no matter what the fear was." She sighed and moved over to the window where the moon filtered through making her ghost body shine and glow mysteriously. "One day my worst fear became true, the people and beasts of the land came to destroy the castle, my only home. The hordes broke soon through the castle doors and were running amuck through the corridors. I had to stop them so Razac and I got ready to fight. We helped put on armor, bows, arrows, quivers, and swords. I quickly remembered the spells that Razac and I had gone over day after day. Then they came, the ones who were my solitude in the beginning and now were my demise."

"Raven… what happened, how?" Christopher quizzed in a quiet voice from the shadows.

"Let me finish my story you fool. I had to pause to recollect…."she said as her voice filled with malice then lightened. "I'm sorry…I've never told my story to another. It's gotten harder and harder to remember and to tell is as time has passed. But I am sorry for the mood swing." She sighed and began again. "The battle inside my home ensued. Razac and I fought side by side. Our arrows were used first, arrows whistling toward the 'enemies' till they hit their mark while the stings on the bow sung a desolate note. After the arrows were gone we used our swords. Daggers hissed through the air as swords cut through bone, tendon, and sinew. We both dealt blows as well as received some. Razac had more wounds than I for he constantly was protecting me but when I received blows I knew it…it was painful, oh so painful. It was the first time that I had ever seen my own blood before. But even so our blood began to meld with that of my creations. Dragons fell from the sky with burning holes in their sides from our magic as humans, elves, and other beasts fell to the blows from our swords. But even the sword play couldn't last us forever. Soon our arms began to feel leaden with the weight of the swords seeming to grow heavier by the minute. The creatures kept coming and coming….when we killed one five more took its place. We were losing a battle that would cost us our lives….." Raven paused as a tear ran down her face.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want. If it's too hard you don't have to continue." Devon whispered.

"No….I must finish. I am almost finished with my perilous tale. Where was I?" she stated.

"You were losing a battle that was going to cost you your life." Sonya helped in a quiet voice.

"Thank you… but yes we were losing the battle. I positioned my self to that I covered Razac's bloody body with my own, him behind me so that I was protecting him as much as I could. I was stabbed and struck with a sword many times but I didn't feel any pain…the only pain I felt was watching my elf die. But as soon as we began to lose the battle and I began to get more wounded, my world crumbled into nothing. The sounds began to sound distant and far away. I was getting dizzy and listed to all sides but managed to stay beside Razac. I felt warm strong hands stop my fall as I fell into the velvety soft black cloth of my dark elf's rode which was slightly damp from blood.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall. I will stay with you and protect you." Razac's eyes glittered in the fire light of the world as he spoke in soft elven.

"I sank into his arms feeling the warmth of his fire within him. The smell of blood, roses, spices, and spell components filled my minds. I felt him wrap his strong arms around me protecting me like he always did. Finally I went to sleep for a bit. Then I woke up." Raven said as she sunk to floor in Devon's room.

"Wow. I never knew a girl could go through so much in one life…." Devon spoke quietly.

"I don't think she is done with her story. It doesn't seem like she's told is everything. Have you?" Sonya quizzed

"No I haven't. But if you allow me to finish I will." Raven smarted.

"Go ahead and finish. We're not stopping you." Christopher stated from the shadows.

"Hmph." Raven scoffed. "When I awoke I saw that the world I created was no more. Razac and I were left in a barren white wasteland. There was nothing except white as far as the eye could see. Then I saw Razac. His robe was in taters and blood oozed from numerous wounds. I began to cry when I saw my elf in that condition but he told me not to cry for him. He told me that he was fine, that all the wounds were just scratches. But I still tended to his wounds binding them with pieces of my own robe and dress. He winced in pain as I bound a particularly ghastly gash on his arm. So I gingerly tied off the wound so that he wouldn't feel any more pain then he had to. Then it was his turn to take care of me. My wounds were by far worse than his so I tried to tell him that it wasn't anything. But he soon coaxed me to allow him to help me. I felt bad because he was constantly wincing when he saw how badly my body was marred. I hissed in pain every time he bound a particularly ghastly or smart wound. Then we waited. We waited for something to happen but it never did. Except for one thing….we began to fade. Mostly Razac was beginning to fade more than I. I saw it everyday that passed if you could call it a day. The fire in his eyes faded as did his will to live. I remember holding him in my arms…. His blood seeped over my hands as he slowly faded. His hand shakily reached up and touched my cheek reassuring me like he always did. He told me not to worry that we would be together again no matter what. He told me that he loved me and he always would. Death couldn't separate love and that I would never be alone. He gave one last weak smile and kissed my hand that he held. Then his eyes glazed over and he breathed his last. My only hope of life and happiness was gone as was my ability to cry and live on. When he died I made this promise..."I will always be on the verge of tears but I would never cry…because my empty soul had forgotten how…but when I finally did cry it would be for all the right reasons." I lingered for 3 days after Razac died. I stayed by his cold dead body because I couldn't leave him. Finally I felt that I was dying. Everything was going black I felt weak and cold. I closed my eyes and breathed my last. The white world faded and I saw the house that I lived in before my parents died. I was a ghost but I didn't find peace in death…only loneliness and despair… That is why I haunt you Devon. You remind me soo much of Razac. I want him to be alive again so that I can truly cry for a reason. I feel so alone." Raven spoke with sadness in her heart and truth in her eyes.

"I understand. But is there any way that I can help you ya know be at peace? Cause as much as I think it's really cool that I am being haunted by a ghost, it would be really nice to not be." Devon stated. "I promise that I will do almost anything to help you find peace."

"Thank you but there is only one thing that you could possibly do to bring Razac back and that is to die but I don't think you want to do that. But…" Raven stopped talking when she heard a phantom voice call her name.

"Raven….." the voice called.

"Umm. Is it just me or is there another ghost or something coming to get us?" Devon whispered to Sonya.

"It's another ghost that's for sure." Christopher stated. "But who the ghost is…well that is another matter."

"Well I guess the only thing we can do is wait till it come her." Sonya grinned.

"It…it… it sounds like Razac!" Raven cheered.

"Settle down….if we want the other being to come here we must be quiet." Christopher admonished the ghost girl as she quickly quieted.

We all waited in silence for the other ghostly being to come into the room. We didn't have to wait long for the being came right into the room and was smiling. He looked exactly like the way Raven described him. He had pitch black hair, waist length, deep blue eyes, almond shaped, his body was beyond compare. Even though he had demonic markings and light blue skin. It was Razac back from the dead one could say.

"Razac!" Raven cried as she ran into her lover's arms.

"Raven!" the other ghost said with excitement. "Oh by the gods I missed you so much. I couldn't find you until now. I heard your voice from afar and I practically ran over here. Oh I can't believe that is you!" he cried

"Oh Razac I've missed you too. How long has it been since we last saw each other? Well never mind that. I must introduce you to these people who one I hunted and the others who are his friends. Devon, Christopher, and Sonya." We all waved as she introduced us.

"Well I guess you have found your long lost love eh? I would believe that this case of haunting and mischief is closed." Christopher mused.

"Yes. I do believe it is." Sonya complimented.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me out ad I am sorry for haunting you so long Devon. Now I can finally rest in peace." Raven said as she and Razac drifted into nothingness as their laughter echoed though the room.

"Well…..that was fun…let's do it again some time" Devon spoke though a loud yawn.

"I thought that you wanted to know how I am able to see ghost Devon. Devon? Oh Devon." Sonya spoke quietly as she saw that her friend had fallen asleep only then did she notice how tired she was her self. "I g...guess I'll tell you a...about it in the …morning." Sonya said as she fell onto the couch already asleep before the cushion and pillows had time to conform to her body.

"Sleep my friend. Tomorrow is another day to have an adventure and to tell tales. But now you should sleep and dream of far away places." Christopher whispered as he covered both sleeping teenagers before he vanished into the shadows of Devon's room.

**Thanks so everyone who reviewed. Please review more. I can use it :p **


End file.
